WWE The Fighter In Me
by RKOfan2393
Summary: Tiffany Cena is Head over heels in love with one of he fathers Co-workers. When He falls Head over heels for her will they be able to keep it a secret or will it even launch.


The Fighter In Me  
By Jonasfan9323  
Chapter One

A/n: I just got this idea from watching John Cena and Randy Orton on WWE RAW. I'm officially obsessed. lol read and review please ^_^ Enjoy!

I never realized that the people who watched him every night thought he was evil. I knew better, I had known that most of these people weren't what the seemed. It was only after my father became one of the WWE Superstars that I realized how much I truly was in love with the idea of the show. My Father John "Fights" with these men on stage but off stage they laugh and joke around with each other. My mother unfortunately died giving birth to me so my fathers had to take care of me. Randy's been kind of awkward around me lately. He has been acting like he can stand to look at me…

Backstage 1 hour till show time.

"Tiffany your phones going off again." My father called from the couch.

"Oh Tiffany, Is it your boy friend" Ted Dibiase said with a grin as he rushed to get my pink phone out of my bag.

"Ted you jerk" I said trying to get my phone from his hand, witch was extended as high as he could get it. I had one hand on his rippling biceps and the other trying to grab my phone.

"Tiffany I'm sorry" He read the message out loud. "Tiffany he's sorry" Ted said with a mocking frown. "I didn't mean to hurt you"

I pushed Ted against the wall and I traced my fingers around his indented biceps. "Ted" I said looking up into his blue eyes.

"Yes Tiffany" he said putting his free hand on my cheek.

"Pretty please, with cherries on you give me back my phone?" I said as he pushed me closer.

"Maybe" He said with a grin. I looked at his eyes and then to his lips. Ted had a crush on me ever since I had turned 16, he was only four or five years older then me. "You have to give me something in return" He said leaning in closer to me. Our lips were about an inch apart. Right when he was about to kiss me he put his hand down just enough for me to grab my phone. I yanked the phone out of his hand and pulled away. I flipped my long brown hair and started to text my ex angry messages. "You wanted to kiss me" He said with a sort of whine in his voice but it was over shadowed with ignorance.

"In your dreams" I said sitting next to my dad on the couch. Ted stormed off and slammed the door behind him.

"You shouldn't tease him like that," My dad said. "He's going to kiss you at some point"

"Yeah dad and I'm going to like it," I said with sarcasm.

"Hey John" Randy's hardy voice said from the corner of the room.

"Hey Randy" he replied with a wave.

"Hi Randy" I said quietly.

He looked over his shoulder slowly he chuckled a little. "Hey Tiffany, How's your day so far?"

"Great" I said, I wanted to say awesome now that he was here but that's not what came out. "What about u?"

"Same old, Same old, Women swooning over me." He said with a grin as he turned toward me. He leaned on the wall and crossed his arms. His muscles were always shining but that was before the oil was rubbed on. The tone of his voice acted like he was teasing me.

"Oh well that's good, Ted hit on me again." I giggled.

"Oh he'll never learn," He said pulling a chair over to me. He turned it so he could rest his hands on the top of the chair.

"John they need you in the green room." Josh said peaking his head around the door. My father got up and walked out of the alone in the room with Randy, I tried to find things to talk about.

"So...sorry I missed your birthday." He said as he put his head on his hands.

"Yeah you did, but it's ok." I said with a grin.

"Oh that reminds me," He said getting up and grabbing his bag. He searched intently through his bag. Then he pulled a long narrow box out of his bag. He then walked back over and sat on the chair. He then handed it to me as he did our hands touched. I instantly felt my face get warm. He pulled back his hand and put it back on top of his other hand. As I took of the wrapper off he smiled. He grinned as I opened the box. My eyes widened as I saw the most beautiful heart necklace I had ever seen in my life. There was two hearts overlapping. I looked up at Randy and he smiled. "May I" He said taking the box.

"Yes" I said pushing my hair up a little he placed the necklace around my neck and latched it. I turned my head to look at him as he came around and sat on the coach next to me. "Thank you randy," I said hugging him he put his arms around me. I put my head on his shoulder and he put his head on mine. We sat there for a while; I didn't mind he was insanely warm. As we pulled away from each other I couldn't help but stare in his beautiful blue eyes. He put one hand under my legs and pulled me so that I sat on his lap. He put his hand on my cheek and as he did I looked into his eyes they were mesmerizing. He smiled as his other hand rested on my lower back. He slowly pushed on my back pushing me closer. I let out a lil sigh as he pushed my face closer to his. My face was like an inferno as our lips barley touched.

"Randy they need for your shoot" Josh's voice came form the intercom.

Randy sighed and pulled me up with him and set my feet on the ground. He grabbed his bag and awkwardly staggered toward the door. He looked at me and grinned and continued to the door. "See you later" He said as he closed the door. I dropped on to the couch with a smile. Why was he teasing me?


End file.
